House of Cheats / House of Rumors
Info Afternoon Patricia is in her room, having a flashback to when she heard Victor telling the police that "Joy is buried." She quickly calls her mom and asks to be taken taken out of the school, because she believes Joy was killed. Her mom simply percieves it as a desperate call for attention. At school, Fabian and Nina get into class late. Mrs. Andrews asks them where Patricia is. They didn't know, so Mrs. Andrews simply gives Patricia an F. Nina and Fabian have to take a French test. They listen through headphones and answer the question that was said to them. Mara looks at Mick. Mick is having trouble because a question wasn't repeated, but Mrs. Andres ignores it. So Mara decides to cheat for Mick by taking another blank test where she can write down her answers and put Micks name on. Jerome notices her. At the end of the session, Mara switches tests and throws the Mick's original one in the trash. As Patricia shows up and drags Mara away from the room, Jerome picks Mick's test out and opens it. When Mick is complaining to Amber about flunking the test, Jerome tells him, "You might be doing better than you think." In the girls' bathroom stall, Patricia tells Mara about what she heard about Joy being killed. Patricia says that her mom simply told her that Joy's parents said that Joy is going to an international school. Patricia says that everyone, including the police is in on it, and Mara lies that she believe her. As Patricia storms off, Jerome comes out of the other stall holding the test that was thrown into trash. Surprised, she asks him why is he in the girls' toilet. Jerome simply told her that he was going to tell Mrs. Andrews that Mara cheated for Mick, and that she think Mrs. Andrews killed Joy. Jerome also wondered if Mara was only doing this to steal Mick away from Amber. Mara asks him what he wants. At the House. Fabian tries to shut the door with his foot while trying not to spill the pile of books he is caring. However, he trips and spills all his books. He bends down to pick them all up. As he looks up again, he realizes the shape of the cutouts on the banisters of stairs are in the shape of the Eye of Horus. In the living room. Jerome and Alfie are wrestling while Mara is doing Jerome's chores, like she promised. Fabian comes in and tells Nina to follow him. Jerome sits down on the couch next to Patricia and tells her that he knows that Patricia is upset about Joy's disappearance. He tells Patricia that he can help her contact the dead if Joy is dead. Patricia has no other choice, so she agrees. Fabian tells Nina to look at the banister on the stairs. Nina realizes the shape is the Eye of Horus, and that it is the same as on Nina's locket. Fabian tells her that he did some research on the House and found out the Frobisher-Smythes were interested in Egyptian Mythology. They figured out why the House was named Anubis. Nina and Fabian decide they need to listen to the cylinders to find out why they left the House. That Night Fabian and Nina sneak out to the attic door. Nina uses a hair pin to pick the lock and get in. Victor thinks he hears something and stands up. In Jerome's room, Alfie is wearing a cape and moving his hands around a glowing ball. Patricia walks in and thinks that their idea is crazy. But Jerome tells her that it's the only way to find out if Joy is dead or not and she accepts. In the attic, Fabian puts the first phonographic cylinder in the phonograph. Fabian turns it and they hear a loud scream. Nina, horrified, thinks it might be a death moan but they realize that cylinder was empty. Fabian puts the second cylinder in the phonograph and winds it faster. Back in Jerome's room, Alfie is mentioning embarassing things about Jerome in the crystal ball while moving his hands. Patricia calls it ridiculous and decides to leave, but Jerome tells her to calm down. Then Jerome asks Alfie about Joy. Then Alfie pretends that Joy is speaking through her as a joke. However, they hear the scream from the cylinder. Victor hears it too from his office and goes to check out what it is. Back in the attic, Nina tells Fabian to turn the screaming cylinder off. Fabian had no idea how, so Nina yanks off the cone to stop it. In Jerome's room Alfie and Jerome start cracking up. Then Patricia yells at them and calls them weasles because they think Joy is dead. Patricia storms off and sneaks past Victor, who was entering the attic, and goes back to her room. While Victor looks around the attic with his flashlight, Nina and Fabian are huddled next to each other in the secret room. Fabian notices that Nina is scared and shivering. As Victor leaves, Fabian takes off his sweatshirt. He puts his sweatshirt around Nina. Victor goes back to his office and tells Cobier that someone is sneaking into the attic, but he doesn't know who. Fabian and Nina are finally able to sneak out of the attic. Outside the door of Nina's and Amber's room, Nina gives Fabian back his sweatshirt. Nina tells him that she was excited that they got away. When Nina opens the door and enters the room, Amber, apparently eavesdropping, asks her what she got away with. Nina says that it was nothing. Amber says "You have been sneaking atound with Fabian. Your hearts beating really fast. And you think you got away with something." Then she has an epiphany. "Your having a secret DATE!" Nina says no but Amber doesn't listen. She suggests they go on a double date. Her and Mick, Nina and Fabian. So Nina goes along with it but Amber's not allowed to tell anyone! Then Amber calls it secret love and promises not to tell anyone. Next Morning Mick tackles Fabian when Fabian is on his bed and gives him a noogie and asks "What's this about Nina then?" Fabian is laughing. In school Nina is at her locker. Fabian decides to go talk to her. He flips his hair and walks up to her. He is sort of stuttering when he is talking to her like he is nervous or something. He cant get it out but then he says "Amber" Nina realizes that Amber told Mick. Nina tells Fabian "She caught me sneaking in and just assumed. I couldn't tell her that we were chasing an ancient mystery. So I let her go with her theory. I mean C'mon you and me? Ridiculous!" Fabian then hesitates and answers "Yeah YAH!' Then Fabian leaves awkwardly and Nina feels dumb. In class Patricia asks if Jerome and Alfie if they have woken some evil spirit. Then Jerome teases her. Alfie spills that he was making the whole thing up. They have to do an acting exercise in Mr. Winklers class. Jerome pairs with Mara. They have to say "I love you" to each other. (The point of the exercise being that it isn't what you say, but how you say it.) They have to tell a story, in which they must use the words "I love you." Then Jerome gives Mara a huge chore list. Then Patricia sees a man out the window stairing at her. In the background Alfie says "I love you!" Then Patricia flips out and yells "Did anyone see that!? That man, he was staring at me!" but nobody believes her. Outside the class room Amber runs up to Fabian and gives him a scrapbook for him and Nina so they can put everything in it. Apparently her and Mick already have like 10. Then Fabian tells Amber that him and Nina aren't daiting. Patricia talks to Mr. Winkler because everyone thinks she is crazy. Even Patricia thinks that she herself is crazy. Patricia says that she thinks Joy is dead. Nina goes into the girls bathroom and goes into the stall to work on the puzzle peice that her and Fabian found. Then Amber pops up from the other stall and asks "What are you hiding?" and takes a pic with her phone. Then Nina tells her to promise she won't tell anyone, which Amber does. Back in Mr. Winklers room. Patricia tells Jason that Joy just disappeared, that Joy doesn't answer any of her calls and that Joy was erased from the school photo. She says that the teachers and the police are in on it. Patricia swears she's telling the truth and Mr. Winkler believes her. In Fabian's room, he can't believe that Nina told Amber because Amber has a mouth the size of a black hole. Nina says that Amber caught her with the puzzle piece and that she couldn't think of anything else to do. Then Nina calls herself an idiot. Then Fabian says "No don't say that." he goes to hug her and realizes they are just friends and backs off. That Night Fabian and Nina sneak out to the attic again. So Amber decides to follow them, wearing garlic and carrying red heels. Then Amber comes up and Nina wants to know what she is doing here and what's with the heels. Then Fabian asks "What's with the cloves of garlic this isn't Twilight?" They are gonna use this red thing if the phonograph makes that noise again. They start it and they hear a little girls voice. The girl says "My parent's named this house Anubis. They are going away to Egypt again. Father says he has to for his work. When they go, I'll be on my own again. With him. I don't want to stay here with him." Amber decides she wants to leave and when she does she knocks over a few things and Victor hears it and decides to figure out what the sound is. Fabian says its too risky and they have to get out of there. He also says they have to find a safe place to hear them and that Amber needs to be quiet. When they get out Amber decides to stall Victor and draw him away from the attic while Nina and Fabian go to their rooms. She acts like she's sleep walking and on a midnight food raid. Luckily it works and Victor chases after Amber. Fabian says that Amber is impressive and Nina says that Amber is full of surprises and maybe she can be trusted after all. Meanwhile in Patricia's room, she has a bad dream of her in a nightgown walking down the stairs calling out for Joy and the front door opens. She wakes up and sees that man at her door and screams as the man walks away. Episode Gallery 1 1